<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking the Ice by Moooses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351568">Breaking the Ice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooses/pseuds/Moooses'>Moooses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Non-Binary Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Other, Skinny Dipping, but it's vague and non sexual, no beta we die like [redacted], spoilers for pathfinder's quest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:02:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moooses/pseuds/Moooses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's okay to lose the hunt</p><p>--------</p><p>Aka this tumblr post by checkerbee:</p><p>Sometimes you go skinny dipping in freezing cold water because the hot new guy in town wants you to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloodhound/Boone (Apex Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking the Ice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thinking about young Bloodhound, in love, willing to trust and be open and have fun.</p><p>Respawn let Bloodhound have nice things or I'm coming for your kneecaps (for legal reasons this is not a threat)</p><p>I like that thing respawn does where they italicize non-english words so I did that. But still used italics for emphasis jsyk</p><p>Translations at end note in chronological order</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All is still. Boone and Bloodhound watch their prey sniffling through the dirt, barely breathing. They're downwind, not that it matters, as the wind seems to be holding it's breath as well.</p><p>Something rustles nearby and their prey bolts. Bloodhound knows the hunt is lost, their prey is too agile and capable of traveling lost distances before stopping, but Boone takes off after it.</p><p>"Boone-" They call out, then chase after him.</p><p>They come out of the undergrowth on the edge of a pond, with thin flakes of ice on the shoreline. Boone stands before it, sighing in defeat.</p><p>"It got away." He says over his shoulder to them.</p><p>They come and stand besides him, clapping him on the shoulder. "We will claim sigur another day."</p><p>They turn and leave but stop when they realize Boone isn't following, and look back at him. Their hand flies up to cover their eyes when they see him taking off his clothes. His gear and coat already on the ground while he works on his boots. Boone laughs at their reaction.</p><p>"Boone." They say carefully. "What are you doing?"</p><p>He doesn't respond, and Bloodhound peeks through their fingers and he smiles at them when they do, as if he was waiting for them to do it.</p><p>"Well I don't want to get my clothes wet in this weather." He says with an edge of playfulness to his voice.</p><p>Bloodhound drops their hand to stare at him. "Hvað?"</p><p>Boone chooses then to take his shirt off, and Bloodhound's eyes follow the stretch of his muscles.</p><p>"I mean the pond is right there, I figured there's nothing like a cool swim after a good hunt." Boone says with that smug, charming smile of his.</p><p>Bloodhound thinks that was the least physically demanding hunt they've ever been on, so there's absolutely no need to cool down.</p><p>"Vinur, do you have your wits about you?" They ask.</p><p>"I think the question is if I've ever had any." Boone replies.</p><p>Bloodhound nearly bites back with a comment on how Boone is the smartest person they've ever met, that he's already taught them so much about tækni- when Boone takes his pants off.</p><p>Bloodhound's hand flies up to shield them again and Boone laughs again.</p><p>"You know I don't mind if you see my scars." Boone says.</p><p>"That's not- fjandinn-" They growl, frustrated, and put their hand down in time to see Boone take a running start and cannonball into the water.</p><p>Bloodhound steps closer to the shore as Boone resurfaces, his wild hair unusually flat against his head.</p><p>"You're going to get ofkæling." They call out.</p><p>"Eh, I don't need all my toes anyways."</p><p>"You're thinking of frostbit."</p><p>Boone looks proud. "I was close! I'm getting better!"</p><p>Bloodhound shakes their head. "helvítis fíflið."</p><p>Boone gestures them towards him.</p><p>Bloodhound makes a show of planting their feet.</p><p>"C'mon!" Boone gestures again.</p><p>"I have had enough experiences with frysting temperatures for a life, Boone." They don't move.</p><p>Boone trends water. "It's actually not that bad, I promise. If it is you can cut my frozen toes off yourself" </p><p>"That's still the wrong one…" They mutter.</p><p>Boone has seen their scars, yes, but not all of them. Yet they know with certainty that he wouldn't mind, without him saying a word about it. And Boone is barring all of his to them, showing no fear. Really, to join him would only be fair.</p><p>Bloodhound starts stripping before they can talk themselves out of it, and Boone cheers.</p><p>"There we go!" He shouts, his smile lighting up his face. </p><p>They drop their last article of clothing and run into the water, the cold hitting them hard enough to make them falter, but they push through it. They don't stop until the water rises over their shoulders and they're only a foot from Boone.</p><p>He cocks his head and smiles his infectious smile at them. "See, it's not so bad."</p><p>"It's not good either."</p><p>"What am I supposed to do about it?" Boone asks incredulously.</p><p>"Not jump in." They shoot back. "Wait for a hlýrri season."</p><p>He hums. "Hm, next time then." He swims closer.</p><p>"Next time?" They ask.</p><p>"Yeah, next time. If you want." His voice is soft and gentle.</p><p>Boone is even closer now, and bloodhound's breath catches in their throat. It feels like they've forgotten how to speak, let alone breathe. Then Boone's small smile shifts into something bigger, and he splashes them in the face before they've processed the change.</p><p>"Rassgat!" They yell, splashing him back.</p><p>Boone laughs and splashes them again, swimming out of their range.</p><p> They chase after him, but he keeps them back with well timed splashes.</p><p>"Where's that amazing hunting talent now?" Boone taunts.</p><p>Bloodhound takes that as a challenge and takes a deep breath, diving underwater to grab Boone by his ankle and pull him under.</p><p>They both resurface, Boone sputtering with his hair in his face.</p><p>"That's cheating!" He says, pushing his hair out of his eyes.</p><p>"As long as it is with honor, there is no cheating in the hunt."</p><p>Boone tries to splash them again, but with no effort behind it. Bloodhound hears his teeth chatter.</p><p>They gesture towards shore with their head. "Förum. Before you catch your death."</p><p>"I'm not that cold." He replies, but he follows them towards land regardless.</p><p>The sun has started to set, turning to dusk, and they both dry off as best they can, backs partially turned towards each other while they dress. Bloodhound notices Boone glance at them from the edge of their vision a few times.</p><p>"Can I help you?" They ask, looking over their shoulder at him.</p><p>"No!" He turns so his back is fully facing them. "It's nothing! I'm not- it's nothing."</p><p>They might wonder if Boone's neck was red from the cold or something else if they weren't taking in the scars littering his back. There's a smattering of small ones that they recognize from the stories Boone has told them, but what really catches their eye is the large one that goes from his shoulder to hip, crossing his spine.</p><p>"You haven't told me of that one." They say.</p><p>"What?" Boone twists to look at them, then at his back. "Oh. Probably cause I don't like that story." He tugs his shirt on, covering the offending mark.</p><p>"Why? All your tales are 'grand,' as you say." They shrug their coat on.</p><p>He sighs. "Because this one isn't, no matter how I spin it. Beast snuck up behind me, nearly killed me. Nothing grand about that."</p><p>Even with Boone alive and in front of them, the thought stops Bloodhound. Boone had been the only ókunnugur to stick around their village, and had brought so much knowledge with him, even with his hesitance in the beginning. Boone's thoughts, and his trust, though hard earned, is a bond they've never experienced before.</p><p>"I am glad you survived." They say after hesitating to respond, voice quiet.</p><p>They're both fully dressed now, and turn back to face each other. Something on Boone's cheek glints in the fading light, and Bloodhound steps closer to see. Ice has formed there, from the water in his hair running down his face.</p><p>"You have ís…" They reach out and cup his cheek, brushing the ice away with their thumb.</p><p>The ice breaks and falls away, but their hand remains. Boone's hand comes up to rest over theirs. A beat passes. Two. Bloodhound moves.</p><p>The kiss is cold, of course it is, but it's soft. Despite the temperature and chapped lips (and the very brief thought that they might freeze together like that,) it's the best first kiss they could've asked for.</p><p>They pull back, suddenly worried, and take in Boone's expression. He looks awestruck for a moment, then smiles, undeniably happy, pleased, fond.</p><p>"I've been thinking about doing that for… God- no, Allfather, that was furðulegur."</p><p>Bloodhound's heart seizes up in joy and they kiss him again. He kisses back.</p><p>Eventually, but still too soon, Boone parts. "Okay, we got to get back before people worry."</p><p>"Fjandinn, I had forgotten." They curse.</p><p>He smirks and wiggles his brow. "That good?"</p><p>Bloodhound hits him on the chest, lightly, but Boone simply takes their hand and threads their fingers together. They feel hear rise to their cheeks.</p><p>"Really?" Boone looks like he's struck gold. "Skinny dipping and kissing, nothing. But holding hands? Gloved hands and you finally blush." He holds their joined hands up.</p><p>"I will push you into the pond." They threaten.</p><p>"Do it then."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"And why's that?"</p><p>"I do not wish to stop holding your hand." Bloodhound gently squeezes his hand to prove their point.</p><p>And it's faint, but it's there, as Boone blushes too.</p><p>Bloodhound can't help but feel smug. "What was that you just spoke of? About skinny dipping?"</p><p>Boone shakes his head. "I am a terrible influence on you."</p><p>"If you are so terrible, then why do I feel so happy?"</p><p>Boone doesn't respond to that one, blush growing.</p><p>Bloodhound smiles, then leads him into the trees, back towards home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRANSLATIONS:</p><p>sigur - victory</p><p>hvað - what</p><p>vinur - friend</p><p>tækni -  technology</p><p>fjandinn - fuck</p><p>ofkæling - hypothermia</p><p>frostbit - frostbite</p><p>helvítis fíflið - damn fool</p><p>frysting - freezing</p><p>hlýrri - warmer</p><p>rassgat - asshole</p><p>förum - let's go</p><p>ókunnugur - stranger</p><p>ís - ice</p><p>furðulegur - wonderful</p><p> </p><p>ANYWAYS yes I did make up my own stuff about Boone since we know nothing about him, but unless respawn gives us more you can't tell me it's not canon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>